This invention generally relates to a reconfigurable panel assembly that is useful for altering the configuration of a vehicle interior space and cargo-carrying capacity.
Modem day vehicles typically offer multiple configurations of accommodation, which is dependent on the position of a second row of seats. For example, station wagons and sport utility vehicles typically include a second row of seats that optionally folds down into a cargo-carrying position. Fold down seats have been used for many years and provide the advantage of increasing the ability to carry a wider variety of cargo within a vehicle.
One disadvantage with such vehicles is that any cargo placed within the rear portion of the vehicle is not adequately isolated from the driver or passenger in the forward portion of the vehicle. One attempt at addressing this problem has been to redesign body styles such as the hybrid sport utility pickup style vehicle that has recently been introduced. While a different body style provides different cargo-carrying capacities, there are disadvantages associated with having to manufacture and offer too many types of vehicles to address various individuals"" tastes or needs.
There is a need to be able to reconfigure the capacities within a vehicle without losing the advantages of accepted vehicle design. One challenge associated with providing the ability to reconfigure a vehicle interior is the challenge of adequately closing off the cargo-carrying section of the vehicle from the interior occupied by a driver and one or more passengers. A particular challenge associated with such isolation is to not only isolate the cargo from the remainder of the interior but to also seal off the environment in some situations. The issue is further complicated when one tries to provide various interior configurations for a given vehicle.
It is further desirable to provide a solution to this problem that does not require a vehicle owner to have various components that must be selectively removed and stored outside of the vehicle. Limited storage space and convenience would inhibit most consumers from purchasing such a vehicle.
Prior to this invention no one has adequately addressed the need for reconfiguring a vehicle""s interior space or cargo-carrying capacity while simultaneously effectively isolating the different compartments of the vehicle from each other or from the environment as needed. This invention addresses those needs while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior attempts.
In general terms, this invention is a vehicle panel assembly that is useful for reconfiguring the interior space of the vehicle and providing different cargo-carrying capacities or configurations.
A panel assembly designed according to this invention includes a first panel portion that is moveable relative to the vehicle body from a first location to a second location. In each location, the first panel portion preferably has essentially the same orientation. A second panel portion is supported for movement with the first panel portion between the different locations. The second panel portion is also moveable relative to the first panel portion. In one example, the second panel portion is a window that is selectively extended away from the first panel portion to close off one vehicle compartment from another.
A panel assembly designed according to this invention is useful for isolating enclosed interior spaces or for isolating an interior space from an open cargo-carrying space such as a truck bed.
The first panel portion preferably has a seal associated with at least three sides of the panel to provide a seal between the panel and adjacent structures within the vehicle body or cargo-carrying area. The second panel preferably is received within a channel at each of the locations where the panel assembly may be positioned. The channel for receiving the second panel preferably provides a seal to isolate one vehicle compartment from another. The channel preferably also provides support to the second panel in an extended position.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiments. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.